Meet the Family
by shadow6539
Summary: It's always awkward meeting your girlfriend or boyfriend's family right? Well, for a demigod, it's much more embarrassing. Reyna and Nico meet each others family for the first time!


**Hey guys, sorry for being gone forever, so I decided I would give you this new story, plus two chapters in my other stories. I always love when couples meet the parents and the family for the first time and how awkward it can get, so I present you with this! Hope you like it! And there will be a second chapter.**

**Shadow6539**

"And here is my humble abode."

"Hades palace is humble?"

"Point taken."

Reyna stepped into the room. It was lavish, but considering that it was the throne room, she expected it to be.

"This is really nice. I mean there's death on the walls and zombies everywhere, but other than that..."

"Let's got to the gardens. Or anywhere not here."

"Why? did Cerberus get out again?"

"No. Well, I don't think so, but I just want to spare you from-"

"Yoohoo!"

Nico's shoulders slumped," -my family," he finished.

"There's my darling grandson, and he brought a lady friend!"

"Step-grandson," Nico corrected, but was ignored.

"I am Demeter, or if you prefer, Ceres," the woman said," and you would be?"

"Reyna, Lady Ceres."

"How about we get something to eat? Nico, we need to put some meat on those bones. How about -"

"Mother!" Another woman appeared in a flurry of flowers.

"Schist!"

"Excuse me?"

"That's Persephone."

Persephone surveyed Reyna," Me and my _stepson_," Persephone put extra emphasis on the word stepson," don't see eye to eye." Reyna could se the anger in her eyes. She couldn't blame Persephone. Reyna wouldn't be a happy camper if Nico cheated on her.

"Did he follow you home? Because if he did-"

"No! Gods, no!"

"I'm not a stalker Persephone."

"Like father like son..." Persephone muttered.

"Okay! Reyna, let's go to my room."

"Good idea. It was very nice to meet you both," Reyna walked off with Nico.

"She's with him willingly? What's her problem?"

"I don't know, but she is very pretty."

"Mother!"

* * *

"I'm sorry about that."

"Oh, it's cool."

"My family doesn't usually act like that. Well, I don't normally bring home girls , but-"

"I get it. I'm just happy you brought me here to meet the family."

"I didn't plan-"

"I know. but it was nice that you let me... um is there someone in your bedroom?" Reyna asked, eyeing the man on Nico's bed.

"What are you doing in here? Get out!" Nico shouted.

"Calm down, I just wanted to meet your girlfriend. You talk about her all the time."

"No I don't."

"Yeah you do."

"Shut up Thanatos!"

"Wait. Thanatos as in the god of death Thanatos?" _The really hot one Hazel was talking about?_

Thanatos stepped into the light. Reyna couldn't help but stare. He was amazing. "You are way out of his league."

"Uh..." Reyna didn't know what to say. Was he complimenting her?

"He's really lucky to have you."

"Sure am, now that you met her, don't you have something better to do?"

He got the message," Yeah I do actually. Nice meeting you." He disappeared.

"I didn't think about that either."

"Are you two friends?"

"Yeah, he's a good friend."

"That's good."

"It's okay, I saw you staring."

"I wasn't staring!"

"It was Thanatos, you were staring. And I already said I didn't mind."

Reyna rolled her eyes and changed the subject. "Nice room."

"I like it."

The room was big, with a queen sized bed, a piano and a collection of movies on one wall. The piano was on a raised platform, with the ceiling being held up by columns. "Do you play?" Reyna gestured to the piano

"Sometimes. My mom taught me when I was little."

Reyna moved over to the shelves of movies. "_Clash of the Titans_? Really?"

"It's a good movie. I like the way mortals portray us. It makes us look less stupid, like we actually know what we're doing."

Reyna laughed. "How do you watch these then?"

"I have a big screen in another room."

Reyna sighed.

Nico put his arm around her shoulders. "I don't know why you think it's bad that you don't have as much money. You're still praetor of Rome and Reyna. I don't see why money matters."

"I love it when you say that."

"You should. I mean it every time."

Reyna nodded and threw her arms around his neck. "You'd better mean it."

She kissed him.

* * *

Four people watched them. Two men and two women.

"Oh, there is something wrong with her!"

"Persephone! The fact that she is with my son is very good."

"That means that she's insane!"

"Enough! Both of you! I can't hear what they're saying!" Demeter yelled.

"Thanatos, you've met her. What do you think?"

"She seemed normal."

"You're no help!"

"I gave my opinion."

"It was supposed to be in my favor!"

"I was being unbiased!"

Hades put his hands to his temples. "Everyone sit down, shut up, and watch!"

Surprisingly enough, everyone did.


End file.
